Mass Effect: Brotherhood
by VenomBat22
Summary: When two brothers of different races get split, it'll take every ounce of their brotherhood to reunite, but not in the way they would like. T for violence and some language


*I don't own Mass Effect or its universe.

*This story is alternate universe with a new Spectre, although character from the games exist in this universe. Hope you like!

"Rylan, watch it!" shouted the large Krogan firing at some battle robots with his M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle.

The young man in his N7 armor was jolting across the battlefield and slid into cover, his M-15 Vindicator Assault Rifle in his hand. He peeked over his cover and a bullet barely hit him. His eyes shut tightly as small bits of blood came from his mark.

"You okay Rylan?" shouted the Krogan.

"Never better Axel!" Rylan shouted back. "These bots are a bit tougher then before."

"Well, who's the idiot who set it for EXTREME?!"

"Bad part on my part, man. Sorry!"

"Remind me to kill you if we get out of this!"  
"No promises!"

Rylan licked his lips and sighed. He quickly jumped over his cover sent shots in every direction, killing many robots in the process. As he quickly ran to one of the robots when fire was silent, Axel followed, keeping his eyes on his surroundings. Rylan kneeled down and noticed the robots were far superior to the others they had trained with.

"They look so weird now." he said. Not bad for EXTREME, is it bud?" but he looked up to see a slightly damaged robot about to fire when its head got blown off. Rylan turned to see smoke coming from Axel's rifle.

"Not bad at all." he chuckled.

That night, the two were eating in the Mess Hall of the ship they were on: the USS Prime. Axel, being a Krogan, was slaving away at a hunk on Thresher Maw meat while Rylan was eating soup.

"No matter how many times we eat together, you still gross me out with the way you eat."

"Me?!" shouted Axel before laughing. "I don't get how you can drink that watery piss!"

"It's healthy! You could do with eating something healthy, fatty."

"I'm not fat! Just… big boned." sighed Axel.

They just laughed at each other hysterically before Rylan wiped the tears from his eyes and looked serious. This got Axel's attention.

"In all seriousness," started Rylan. "you ever wonder what it be like to be a Spectre?"

"Every single day…" said Axel sadly. "I know it'll never happen. With no Krogan on the Council, it's practically impossible."

"So? No human is on the Council and my race has had a few. Anything is possible."

"Easy for you to say. You're dating the daughter of the Asari Councilor. You probably know who the new Spectre is."

"Actually, I don't." admitted Rylan. "Arianna doesn't like talking about her mother. So, I don't ask."

"Really?"

"Arianna and her mom aren't exactly on good terms."

"Ya got that right!" said a voice behind Rylan. it was an Asari. She wrapped her arms around Rylan and kissed his cheek. "What you boys talking about?" she asked with curiosity.

"You," Rylan admitted to her as she skipped over and sat on Rylan's lap as they began making out, much to Axel's disgust.

"You two make me sick." Axel said.

"What's wrong Ax? Jealous?" grinned Arianna.

"Rule number one, Asari!" shouted Axel as he stood up in rage. "Never call me Ax unless you want one in the head!"

"Easy buddy." said Rylan calmly.

"Or what?" shouted Arianna as she too stood up and got into the Krogan's face. "You gonna kill me?"

"Don't tempt me." he growled at her. "You may be the daughter of the Councilwoman, but you're just a spoiled brat!"

"I didn't get to where I am with just a title! I earned my stripes with blood, sweat, and determination!"

"Yeah, well how about if I take those stripes and stick them up your a-"

"GUYS!" shouted Rylan.

"WHAT?!" Axel and Arianna both shouted.

"Attention!" shouted an opposing voice.

All three stood at attention and stood firm as a General came stepping into the Mess Hall. They saluted him as he stepped towards the three and cleared his throat.

"At ease, soldiers." said the General.

"General Shepherd, for what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Arianna.

"Captain, might I ask you to leave? I need to speak with my two Commanders privately."

"Sir!" shouted Arianna as she kissed Rylan good-bye.

"Commander Armour, you are very lucky. Not many humans can date an Asari."

"Thank you sir!" said Rylan firmly.

"Now, to business. Commanders, I come on behalf of the Council. They have personally requested to see you both tomorrow at noon."

"Purpose, sir?" asked Axel.

"Classified until tomorrow. Be formal, don't say anything stupid, and most of all…" he looked at Axel. "Don't lose your temper."

"Sir!" they both shouted.

"Good night gentlemen. Dismissed!"

After the General left, the two friends went to the War Room and walked around, thinking what was gonna happen tomorrow.

"What could it be?" Rylan asked himself.

"Maybe they're gonna make you a Spectre." said Axel.

"If that was so, why see both of us? It don't make sense."

"Well, we had better get some rest. Don't wanna be late for this meeting tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess." thought Rylan as left the room and headed to bed.

The next day, Axel and Rylan were in the tallest tower of the Presidium on the Citadel, waiting to be seen. Rylan was twiddling his thumbs while Axel was standing firm, not nervous or scared. The elevator they were riding in opened and General Shepard was there with Arianna, both looking grim as always.

"About time, you guys! You got three minutes!" shouted Arianna.

"Get up there, soldiers." said Shephard firmly.

The two quickly go up to the podium and were staring at the Asari Councilor, the Turian Councilor, and the Salarian Councilor. Rylan gulped while Axel looked calm and collected.

"Commander Rylan Armour," said the Asari Councilor. "we have summoned you here because we have examined your profile since you enlisted in the Alliance Navy."

"Incredible it is." said the Salarian Councilor. "Very impressed we were. Mostly impressed by the way you issued your squad on Ilos a few years ago."

"And it is because of that…" said the Turian Councilor. "we have decided to make your our new Human Spectre."

There was applause around the and even Axel gave him a hardened pat on the back.

"Great job buddy!" said Axel.

"Councilors, I am honored to accept this responsibility." said Rylan.

"And we are doing the same with you, Urdnot Axel." said the Asari.

"What?!"" shouted Axel.

"You have dont equally amazing things in your service and feel the need to make you the universe's first Krogan Spectre."

*My first Mass Effect fanfic and it's not sex-based. Just story based. Favorite, Follow, and Review :)


End file.
